Kingdom of Rust
by lilystrong
Summary: Hermione is dealing with Ginny leaving, although maybe she didn't leave for the reasons Hermione thought. rated T might be subject to change later r/r
1. Kingdom of rust

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did Hermione would have ended up with Ginny and Ron would have snuffed it. Oh and the song is called ****kingdom of rust ****by doves**

_I hear a sound above_

_A sound above my head_

_The distant sound of thunder_

_Booming out on the moor_

Time had stopped for her. She was done. She had once heard that it was better to have loved and lost than to have never have loved all. She couldn't help but question whether or not that was true. Perhaps that way she would have been spared the pain. She walked slowly through fallen leaves as willed herself to stop crying. She was lost. She thought of all the time they had spent together, the laughter they had shared together, the pain, the love. It was all over now.

_Blackbirds flew in and to the cooling towers_

_I'll pack my bags_

_Thinking of one of those hours_

_With you, waiting for you_

Hermione would have done anything for Ginny. She was her soul mate, but she couldn't help but think this was her fault. That she was to blame for this happening. She was supposed to protect Ginny, to love her, to fulfill her every wish and she had failed.

_My God, it takes an ocean of trust_

_In the Kingdom of Rust_

She could remember when everything was perfect. When everything was how things should be; when they enjoyed dinners at the burrow with family and friends.

**The burrow was filled with family and friends to celebrate Ginny's seventeenth birthday. Everyone was enjoying themselves and no one had noticed that Ginny and Hermione were nowhere to be found.**

_I long to feel some beauty in my heart_

_As I go searching, right to the start_

_Hmmm_

_The road back to Preston_

_Was jutted out in snow_

_As I went looking for that stolen heart_

_For you, waiting for you_

**Hermione kissed Ginny's neck softly stopping only to pull Ginny's shirt off. She gently pushed Ginny on the bed straddling her. She cupped Ginny's breast in her hand giving it a gentle squeeze making her lover moan.**

_My God, it takes an ocean of trust_

_Takes an effort it does_

_My god, it takes an ocean of trust_

_It's in the Kingdom of Rust_

**Ginny was sure that Hermione could feel her heart racing after all she was on top of her. She knew that Hermione loved her and wouldn't ever intentionally hurt her. She couldn't help but doubt their relationship.**

"**Do you love me?" Ginny blurted before sitting up.**

"**You know I do," Hermione replied laughing making Ginny look up.**

"**No I'm serious," Ginny said nudging Hermione with her elbow. Noticing Ginny's sudden doubt Hermione stopped smiling and held Ginny's hands in her own.**

"**So am I, I've never been any more serious about anything in my entire life," Hermione said sincerely and unsmiling, not taking her eyes off her lovers. **

"**Are you always going to be here for me?"**

"**I'll be here for you, as long as you want me to be," **

_Oooow in the Kingdom of Rust_

_I long to feel that wince in my heart_

_As I went looking_

_I couldn't stop_

_Now I'm waiting for you_

She stopped walking finally reaching her destination. She looked around the cemetery making sure no one was watching her as she placed roses on the grave before her. She let her composure crumble completely; finally the tears fell freely from her eyes. "Happy birthday Ginny," she whispered softly.

_Ooohh ..._

_I know it takes an ocean of trust_

_In the Kingdom of Rust_

**This is just something I thought up while listening to this song so yea. Please review and I might write another chapter.**


	2. Blood on her hands

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

Chapter 2: blood on her hands

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked coming back from the cemetery. She had made sure to visit the restroom and clean herself up before heading to the office, she was the head of the aurors department and she needed to act like an adult. She needed to be respected by her employees and not look like a blubbering fool.

She was sure that she looked like a mess she hadn't slept in weeks and she was feeling unwell. She spent most of her time looking for any possible leads in Ginny's murder. Having an employee missing was going to set them behind at least a day if not more.

"He's taking the day off" Harry said nonchalantly not taking his eyes off of his paper work.

"Why? Is he sick?" Hermione asked already knowing the answer to her question.

"Hermione, it's August eleventh," Harry stated as if that settled the matter.

"So it is; why isn't he here Harry?"

"It's Ginny's birthday Hermione," Harry said sadly looking down at the floor.

"Well Ginny's not here so he's obviously not celebrating, if he's so worried and preoccupied with Ginny being gone then he should be here helping look for her and not at some bar getting drunk" she said bitterly not taking her eyes off of Harry.

"He's really depressed Hermione,"

"I don't care; I'm tired of covering for his ass. Last month I had to explain to Wizengamot why one of our 'highly trained' aurors killed an innocent man because he wasn't following protocol. He wasn't the only one who lost her; I mean she was my…best friend for gods' sakes Harry. I'm tired of hearing him using his sister's death as a scapegoat," she shouted angrily before slamming down a pile of paperwork on Harry's desk. At this point other aurors were starting to look at what was going on with their boss. Hermione was tired of Ron's attitude; this wasn't about Ginny this about him and his selfishness. If this was about Ginny, Hermione would have let everything slide but it wasn't and she was done with excuses.

"It's different Hermione, he-"

"No Harry I don't want excuses; if he's not here in one hour he's fired," Hermione said firmly before she left for her office.

Meanwhile Ron stood in the apartment Ginny and Hermione used to share with an empty box. He slowly walked into his sisters' room and set the box down on her bed. It had been one month since Ginny had gone missing, three weeks since the aurors had found Ginny's scarf and a large amount of blood outside of The Leaky Cauldron after following up on an anonymous tip. They ruled it a homicide, Ginny's funeral was held two days later. He was here to take Ginny's belongings.

The room seemed bare, cold like no one had lived here in years, like she hadn't been sleeping in her bed from even before she went missing. A thick layer of dust covered everything; it was too much dust for only one month of being gone.

He walked back into the living room noticing that the couch had blankets and a pillow on it. Hermione had been sleeping on her couch, not her room. He turned and looked at the other room, Hermione's room. He knew it would be an invasion of privacy, but maybe that would give him a clue to where all of Ginny's things were.

He opened the door and walked in to find everything scattered about. Pages of books were torn out and thrown on the floor. The sheets of the bed were a tangled mess. He noticed his sisters' favorite shirt lying on the floor forgotten along with her jeans and underwear. He looked to his left and saw the vanity's mirror shattered the pieces lying on the floor with a brush.

He walked over to the closet to find all of Ginny's clothes inside on the left with Hermione's on the right side. He turned back and stumbled on something on the floor. He looked down and saw a small blue book on the floor. He picked it up noticing it had no title he flipped to a random page. It appeared to be some sort of journal.

_August 11_

_No one even noticed we were gone. Gods I had such a magnificent time tonight. She said she loved me, she said she'd always be here for me. Gods I was on such an adrenaline rush, we made love. I don't know why we haven't been doing this before; the sex needless to say was amazing. I guess there really isn't anything she's not good at. Afterwards we just held each other for a long time before she said people might start to get suspicious. I don't know why we just don't tell anyone we're together, that's what Hermione wants anyway, but I don't know I have a feeling everyone will just shun us if we do. _

_She bought me a ring, it's beautiful. I can't imagine how much it cost her. She's so perfect I have no idea what I would do without her._

By the time he was done reading the passage Ron was shaking with rage. Hermione was dead to him; she was going to pay for doing this.

Hermione couldn't concentrate every time she closed her eyes she saw Ginny; she remembered the last time they were together.

"_I just don't see why we have to keep it a secret that's all," Hermione said before buttoning up her dress shirt. They were getting ready for dinner at the burrow when an argument broke out between the two women._

"_Because my parents will hate us that's why," Ginny snapped _

"_Why must you always do that?" Hermione asked grabbing her black tie off their bed, as Ginny brushed her hair._

"_What? What must I always do?" Ginny shouted._

"_One minute we're having a conversation and then the next you make it into a shouting match," Hermione shouted back. "It's like I'm dating a child,"_

"_You want me to act like a child then here you go," Ginny said before chucking the brush she was holding at Hermione. Hermione deflected it with her wand making it crash into the vanity's mirror shattering it. _

"_ARE YOU INSANE?" _

"_YEA MAYBE I AM, MAYBE THIS WHOLE RELATIONSHIP IS INSANE!" Ginny shouted before closing the distance between her and Hermione and pressing her lips roughly on Hermione's. They had never been so passionate before. Their sex that night was like they had never experienced before._

A brown barn owl suddenly swooped down from the window ledge scattering all of Hermione's paper work and effectively snapping Hermione out of her reverie.

"Who are you from?" Hermione asked the owl softly while untying the letter from the owls left leg. After she managed to untie the letter the owl left back through the window. "I guess it doesn't need a reply," she said before looking at the letter curiously, it had nothing on the front except and illegible scribble that she could only assume was her name. She quickly took a penknife from her drawer and opened the letter.

_We have the redhead she's alive; meet us in the forest of dean in one hour or her blood will be on your hands._

**N/A Hey you guys so I was just going to leave the story as a one shot but then this stuff just popped into my head so I decided to add more stuff to it hope you guys like it. Please review if you like it, if you don't, I don't care if it's only two words just please review.  
**


End file.
